The preparation of pizza pies has required a considerable expenditure of manual labor particularly the preparation of shelf-stable pizza pies and the preparation of pizza pies which avoid the etching of oils and sauces through the outer crust surface on cooking. Efforts have been made to improve the efficiency of production of such pizza food articles and to reduce their cost in general.
Various complicated apparatus configurations, for example, those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,053 issued on Mar. 10, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,317 issued on Apr. 26, 1983 exist in the prior art and have been created in an effort to provide finished pizza articles having high shelf stabilities.
Baker and O'Brien, Poultry Science, 1983, Volume 62, No. 4, at pages 621-630 discloses a pre-cooked frozen egg-based pizza using a number of crust formulations containing 70-85% egg albumen. Baker and O'Brien showed that various texture improving ingredients (e.g., wheat flour, corn oil, milk solids, sodium caseinate and sweet dairy whey or heavy white sauce); and italian seasonings may be used in the pizza dough. In the Baker and O'Brien article acceptability was tested with objective measurements including moisture loss and shear values and subjective measurements, e.g., sensory evaluation. Results of such objective tests in the Baker and O'Brien article showed that inclusion of 13.3% wheat flour with or without 5% corn oil minimized moisture loss without addition of moisture holding additives such as xanthan gum or sodium carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC). Baker and O'Brien showed that shear values of flour-containing albumen formulations were greater than those of other egg-based formulations. In the Baker and O'Brien article it is indicated that taste panelists preferred the albumen-flour crust over other egg bases because they were texturally more like conventional flour based pizza crusts. The Baker and O'Brien article further indicated that sensory evaluation with both semi-trained and consumer panelists rated egg pizzas as good as or better than commercially available frozen flour based cheese pizzas. My invention is directed to both egg-based pizza crust-containing pizzas and non-egg products.
Giordano in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,431 discloses a double layered pizza-type product prepared by:
(i) applying at least one layer of ingredients, including tomato sauce, to a pre-baked pastry layer; PA0 (ii) distributing a blend of cheese (e.g., mozzarella and/or provolone) over the layer; PA0 (iii) stretching a second layer of rolled out, unbaked pastry over the entire cheese layer; PA0 (iv) partially baking the two pastry layers with the ingredient layers sandwiched therebetween; PA0 (v) allowing the product to cool; PA0 (vi) applying to the second pastry layer a further layer of ingredients; and PA0 (vii) baking the product to completion. PA0 Pizza bottoms for a deep frozen programme are partly baked after dough raising at a temp. of over 120 deg. C, in surface contact with a liq. baking substance (oil) which is sprayed on the surface of the dough. This spraying operation takes place before the partial baking and at a temp. below this pre-baking temp. The final baking is only done just before consumption. PA0 ADVANTAGE--This requires less baking oil so that a less fatty pizza is produced and the crusty surface and fine pores make the pizza better eatable. (4pp) PA0 (a) a pizza dough lamina having a first pizza dough lamina surface and a second pizza dough lamina surface; PA0 (b) a substantially continuous tomato sauce composition lamina having a substantially horizontal planar upper tomato sauce composition lamina surface and a substantially horizontal planar lower tomato sauce composition lamina surface; and PA0 (c) a cheese composition lamina having a substantially planar cheese composition lamina upper surface and a substantially planar cheese composition lamina lower surface; and, optionally,; PA0 (d) a condiment coating having a lower condiment surface and an upper condiment surface; PA0 I. PA0 II. PA0 (a) applying a continuous layer of a first coating composition as defined, supra to a thermally conductive or non-conductive substantially horizontally planar solid surface (e.g., a metal surface or a refractory surface) thereby forming a first coating lamina having a substantially horizontally planar coating composition lamina surface; PA0 (b) applying a continuous layer of pizza dough to said first coating lamina thereby forming a first pizza dough lamina having a substantially horizontally planar pizza dough lamina surface; PA0 (c) applying at least one substantially continuous layer of a tomato sauce composition to substantially the entirety of the pizza dough lamina surface thereby forming a tomato sauce composition lamina having a substantially horizontally planar upper tomato sauce composition lamina surface; PA0 (d) applying at least one cheese composition (e.g., mozzarella, parmesan and/or provolone taken alone or in combination) to substantially the entirety of said upper tomato sauce composition lamina surface thereby forming a cheese composition lamina having a substantially horizontally planar cheese composition lamina surface; and PA0 (e) baking the product to completion either from under the article to be baked when the coating is on a metal surface or from above by means of microwave cooking and the like when the article is resting on a refractory surface. PA0 (i) applying at least one layer of ingredients including tomato sauce to a pre-baked pastry layer; PA0 (ii) distributing a blend of mozzarella and provolone cheese over the layer; PA0 (iii) stretching a second layer of rolled out unbaked pastry over the entire cheese layer; PA0 (iv) partially baking the two pastry layers with the ingredient layer sandwiched therebetween; PA0 (v) allowing the product to cool; PA0 (vi) applying to the second pastry layer a further layer of ingredients; and PA0 (vii) baking the product to completion. PA0 Abrahamsson, L. Forsum, E., and Hambraeus, L. 1974; PA0 Forsum, E. 1979; PA0 Forsum, E., Hambraeus, L, and Siddiqui, I. H. 1973; PA0 Hambraeus, L. 1980; PA0 Hernandez, M., Vega, A., and Sotelo, A. 1981; PA0 Renner, E. 1983; PA0 Renner, E. and Roemer, G. 1973; PA0 Schoppet, E. F., Sinnamon, H. I., Talley, F. B., Panzer, C. C., and Aceto, N. C. 1979; PA0 Seibles, T. S. 1975; and PA0 Towler, C. 1982 PA0 (a) from about 0.25 up to about 0.80 mole percent of lactic acid and/or a lactate salt; PA0 (b) from 0 up to about 0.09 percent on a dry basis of glycolic acid or a glycolate salt; PA0 (c) from 0 up to about 10.0 mole percent on a dry basis of a magnesium salt; PA0 (d) from about 6 mole percent up to about 50 mole percent on a dry basis of a phosphate and/or a mono-acid phosphate and/or a diacid phosphate and/or phosphoric acid taken alone or taken further together with at least one tripolyphosphate; pyrophosphate or polymetaphosphate; PA0 (e) from 0 mole percent up to about 40 mole percent on a dry basis of a sodium salt; PA0 (f) from about 8 mole percent up to about 50 mole percent on a dry basis of a potassium salt; PA0 (g) from about 0.3 mole percent up to about 16 mole percent on a dry basis of a chloride; PA0 (h) from 0 mole percent up to about 30 mole percent on a dry basis of a carbonate and/or a bicarbonate and/or carbonic acid; PA0 (j) from 0 mole percent up to about 2.0 mole percent on a dry basis of a monobasic glutamate and/or a dibasic glutamate and/or glutamic acid; and PA0 (k) from 0 up to about 0.6 mole percent on a dry basis of a calcium salt PA0 (i) PA0 (ii) PA0 (i) monosodium glutamate; PA0 (ii) nucleic acid-type tasting substance such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate and/or disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate; PA0 (iii) sodium chloride; PA0 (iv) succinic acid and/or sodium succinate; and PA0 (v) at least one salt selected from the group consisting of monosodium fumarate, trisodium citrate, monosodium lactate, calcium lactate, disodium malate, disodium tartarate, sodium ascorbate and monosodium aspartate PA0 1. Place cookie sheet on center oven rack. PA0 2. Preheat oven to 425.degree. F. PA0 3. Remove pizza from carton; remove plastic wrap. PA0 4. Place frozen pizza on PREHEATED cookie sheet. PA0 5. Bake 11 tol 13 minutes or until center cheese is melted and crust edge is golden brown. PA0 Preheat oven to 425.degree. F. PA0 2. Remove pizza from carton remove plastic wrap. PA0 3. Place frozen pizza directly on center oven rack. PA0 4. Bake 9 to 11 minutes or until center cheese is melted and crust edge is golden brown. PA0 1. Preheat MICROWAVE BROWNER at HIGH 21/2 minutes. PA0 2. Remove pizza from carton; remove plastic wrap. PA0 3. Place frozen pizza on center of PREHEATED browner. PA0 4. Cook at HIGH 4 to 5 minutes or until center cheese is melted rotating BROWNER 1/2 turn after each 2 minutes of cooking. PA0 pepperoni; PA0 sausage; PA0 sausage and mushroom; PA0 Canadian style bacon; PA0 vegetable, e.g., broccoli and green pepper and red pepper. PA0 (i) TWEEN.RTM. 20 has the structure: ##STR12## wherein W+X+Y+Z=20 and wherein R represents 55% monolaurate and the balance of the R moiety is myristate, palmitate and stearate; PA0 (ii) TWEEN.RTM. 80 has the structure: ##STR13## wherein W+X+Y+Z=20 and wherein the R moiety is 75% monooleate and the balance is linoleate, palmitate and stearate PA0 (iii) TWEEN.RTM. 40 has the structure: ##STR14## with W+X+Y+Z=20 and wherein R represents 90% monopalmitate and 10% stearate; PA0 (iv) TWEEN.RTM. 60 has the structure: ##STR15## wherein W+X+Y+Z is 20 and the R moiety is 55% monostearate and 45% palmitate; PA0 (v) SPAN.RTM. 20 is a mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR16## wherein the R' moiety represents laurate; (vi) SPAN.RTM. 80 is a mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR17## wherein the R' moiety is the monooleate residue; (vii) SPAN.RTM. 40 is a mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR18## wherein the R' moiety is the monopalmitate residue; (viii) SPAN.RTM. 60 is a mixture of the compounds having the structures: ##STR19## wherein the R' moiety represents the monostearate residue: T-MAZ.RTM. 65K (registered trademark of Mazer Chemicals, Inc. of Gurnee, Ill.) is a mixture of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR20## wherein X+W+Y+Z is 20 and three of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 represents stearate and the other of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is hydrogen; and T-MAXZ.RTM. 60K (a registered trademark of Mazer Chemicals, Inc. of Gurnee, Ill.) is a mixture of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR21## wherein X+W+Y+Z is 20 and one of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is stearate and the other of R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is hydrogen.
My invention covers in addition to pizza products containing single pizza dough layers, pizza products containing multiple-dough layers, for example, the configuration of Giordano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,431. Quick Frozen Foods, 1980, Volume 42, No. 12, at pages 33, 34, 36, 38, 39, 40 and 42 describes frozen pizza production at Dadco Food Products, Black River Falls, Wis. and indicates a technique for production of such frozen pizza. My invention contemplates the application of specific novel coating compositions to the various laminas of such pizzas as shown in the Quick Frozen Foods article.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3,224,533 assigned to Freiberger Lebensmi. and published on Sep. 10, 1987 has the following disclosure: